ONE SHOTS
by zairaswift
Summary: This will be a collection of One Shots some with pairings or not. A gift for my friend Skye Air. Please enjoy!


**Hello, hate or like, do what you want, you're the one reading it. Anyways, I just had the mood to write it so be proud this person is able to write such thing. RENORA pairing… A surprise gift, for no reason, for my friend, Skye Air. One shot anyways. I think there will be a collection of one-shot pairings or something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Okay, I don't know what to say. First of all, this girl was totally out of her mind. Secondly, the girl was literally dying from happiness. Last of all, she is SADISTIC. Sure, I was fooled from first impressions. It wasn't that different to what I'm experiencing now, but this girl… She was so happy and the go with the flow type and along with her excitable nature it didn't show the fact that she was sadistic.

But honestly, I don't think that would really matter at this point. I can't even begin to think about what she was doing. All I saw was a flurry of clothes and suddenly she was in a white and pink frilly dress along with a black vest, more stylish than her normal attire. Then she was rushing around talking quickly to herself.

"Hey, Ren," she said, excitement in her voice and a slight blush on her face.

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked. No normal person would be so quick, but she's not normal so I excused her from that.

"Hey, Ren!" she shouted.

"I can hear you LOUD and CLEAR," I reply. I only just came out of the shower and she had dragged me out into the room.

"Okay!" she turned around a few times and jumped. "Let's go on a date!"

"… What?" I was stone frozen. It was probably obvious she was rushing so much because she wanted to get ready to go on a date. If I refused then she'll probably break my legs.

"Let's go on a date!" she pushed further doing another turn.

"Okay…?" I said, unsure if my decision was wise.

"Awesome! Go change now then!" she said. I turned around slowly, thinking she was pulling some prank. I quickly got changed to my casual clothes but she told me to wear something else.

"Here, wear _this _instead," she said, as she pushed me back into the bathroom. Changing into it, I soon realised why. Instead of my usual green, she gave me a red shirt with gold and black stitching on it to make the same design as my normal tailcoat and then jeans and black sneakers. I felt extremely uncomfortable with the sudden colour change.

"Come on, Ren, you can't always be the perfect person you are," says Nora. She takes his arm and shouts, "Let's go!"

I followed her and we passed Jaune and Phyrrha on the way.

"Oh hey Ren…" he said, "I was discussing with Phyrrha the lovely weather!" The sky was pretty cloudy and it seemed like it was going to rain.

"Uh… sure," I say, looking at Phyrrha who was slightly blushing. I guess they were finally getting together.

"And what are you two dressing up so fine for today?" asked Jaune awkwardly.

"We're going on a date!" explained Nora, still grabbing my arm as she fist pumped in the air.

"Go… break a leg," says Jaune as Phyrrha elbows him. "Ow… Okay! Um, have fun!"

Me and Nora walk off leaving the school, and met Yang.

"Oh hey Nora, hey Ren!" greeted Yang.

"Hi Yang, how's it going?" asked Nora.

"Hi Yang, and what are you doing?" I say looking at her with her motor cycle and holding a few kilos of ice.

"Oh! I was thinking that I need a way of cooling down the engine for my bike. So I installed a compartment that would help the thing cool down faster and easier. What'cha doing?" she asked.

"A date." I say it before Nora. She seemed to be pleased with me saying so.

"Really?" she asked suspiciously looking at me, "well then, don't break anything. Haha, just kidding, go break a leg!"

Why was everyone making that joke? Even though Nora says that so many times, it's not like she'll actually break my leg, would she? Okay, I think her sadistic side is pretty scary but honestly I'm scared of her in general or at least creeped out, but I can't help but feel attracted towards her in some unknown way.

She takes me on a chain of rides until we arrived at a large open field.

"What're we doing?" I asked. The sound of the helicopters was enough to know. I look up and see people jumping out of the planes. Would this be a good time to develop acrophobia (the fear of heights)? Am I seriously going to _break a leg _now?

"Skydiving," she said as if plain obvious. "Come on Ren, let's go!" I was reluctantly dragged to towards where we were taught how to put on the equipment. After 15 minutes, we were already in the air and far more higher than a normal person would want to jump. Even a thrill seeker wouldn't want to be this high.

"Ready?" asked Nora.

"No," I say, but I was dragged out of the helicopter and was already falling. I didn't even put on one of the buckles and the parachute fell off.

"Oh dear."

"Hold my hands!" she said.

"WHAT?" I couldn't exactly hear her over the sound of the wind.

"MY HANDS." She held out her hands and I took them gratefully a full minute next, she opened her parachute and then we were floating gracefully and slowly back to the beauty of the safe ground.

I literally landed on my face and I wanted to hug the ground so much.

"You can't possible love the ground more than me, can't you?" she asked, jokingly.

"Hehe… Of course I _like _you more than the ground," I say quickly standing up again. If I made her upset or angry, she'll probably go into her sadistic mode.

"Awesome, let's do something else then!" Once again, I was dragged way. It was now bungee jumping.

"A normal date does _not _have all this," I say to myself. We got strapped in and were already standing on the ledge.

"Oh, a couple! Tell me sooner!" said the manager of the bungee jump. He quickly got a couple's harness and tightened it with Nora's and mine. We were holding hands again. I didn't know why but it just seemed so comfortable with Nora's.

"5, 4 to 1 let's jump!" she yanked us off the ledge and into the open space.

"Woo hoo!" she was enjoying it way too much. I was more like a frozen statue being dropped off the ledge and I was hugged all the way and when she let go to leave her arms flailing, we swinged and we crashed into each other. Our heads bumped and if it missed by a few centimetres, then we would have been kissing. But of course only I would think that.

"That was awesome!" she said, jumping up and down. I just can't keep up with her. As soon as I stood back up, my legs gave way.

"Hey Ren, you shouldn't sleep now, you know," she said. I groaned. I can't even understand how she has been able to do everything in her dress.

"Where're we going next?" I asked.

"Hm. Let's go eat then! I was thinking of the new restaurant that opened up," she said.

"Okay then…" Finally, we can relax and eat. We set off at a 'normal,' like legit normal, pace and headed off to the restaurant. I knew it was near the Academy since I had walked past it once but I realised we were heading closer and closer the the Academy.

"Isn't it that way?" I asked pointing to the main street.

"What? The new restaurant is the event going on at school!" she says. Oh, the way she explains things is just so… weird.

"Uh okay…" I say. Just what did she really want after this date? Was it even a legit date? Sighing, once again, I followed her. We had walked so much it actually felt like I had broken my legs. I don't even understand how Nora is able to go through all this without getting tired.

"We're here!" she said. Dragging me towards the cafeteria.

"Welcome to Jaune- I mean Jungo's Pizzaria!" says the person.

"We already know that you're Jaune, so you can drop the disguise," we both say.

"Okay!" says Jaune as he takes off the chef hat, moustache and the apron.

"Actually, keep the moustache, it looks funny," says Nora, I couldn't help but agree.

We ended up ordering a double cheese hamburger pizza. (**There's a reason I chose this flavour…. Hehe Skye~**) Waiting for the pizza, Nora started to talk about the day's events.

"So what did you think of the sky diving?" she asked.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say without upsetting her.

"Of course you don't want to talk about it! You were hugging the floor and everything! You-" she said and kept babbling away. I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. I was simply wondering whether I could have broken a leg.

She was interrupted mid-way through as Jaune returned with a pizza.

"Cool, let's dig in Ren!" exclaimed Nora. I picked up a slice of pizza and ate silently, as Nora munched vigorously and saying how nice it was. As she was enjoying her meal, I asked Jaune a question.

"So Jaune, how did you make this... sudden restaurant for pizza?" I asked.

"Uh… It was Phyrrha's idea since she said that Nora was going to say to you to go on a date. SO when you were gone, we put this up." I nodded.

"I'm done! What about you Ren?" she asked.

"I'm full," I said, "So when does this date end?"

"Hm… Well until it's after sunset." She was looking out the windows and skipped along, as she held onto my hand tightly.

"Where're we going?" I asked. She said nothing, as we went up the stairs towards the roof.

"Wha-" I was going to ask what we were doing but then I saw the setting sun. Maybe the day wasn't that bad. I relaxed for a moment and looked unto the horizon as it turned from blue, crimson red, purple and finally to the normal dark blue of night.

"I-" we both say at the same time.

"You go first," we say again at the same time.

"Okay, I will," I say as Nora remained silent.

"Is there a reason for this date?" I asked. All I could think was that either Nora wanted me to break my legs or it was for pure fun. Her dress swayed a bit in the wind and her hair was whipped away from her face as she turned to me smiling softly completely different to her normal self.

"Now I will speak, it's because…" she said then pausing for dramatic effect, "I love you."

I stopped. The gears in my head stopped and tried to process what she was talking about. Love? Was it that way? It didn't seem like a bad thing.

"Well, now I've said it, what about you Ren?" she asked normally.

"I-" I was speechless. _It wasn't a bad thing_, I thought once again. "I'm fine with that."

She smiled and blew into the air as if relieved that I didn't reject her.

"Then, can we start being girlfriend and boyfriend now?" she asked.

"I guess…" She instantly turned her attention to the sky.

"Aren't the stars pretty?" she asked. I looked to where she was staring and did find the stars actually quite pretty. Seeing the moon, it reminded me of Nora as how she beamed all the time when it was her time to shine.

"That's where our date ends then! Let's go," she says. I follow her back to the dorms.

_The following day… (Apparently the break lines don't work so I have to do this)_

It seemed as if nothing happened from yesterday. Everyone was all in their normal states, class was still as crazy as ever and so was lunch. Well, that was during the day. When it got to night it got hectic.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON THE RELATIONSHIP, Nora and Ren! RENORA FOREVER! :D" (**I just had to put smiley face**) shouted everyone. Ruby and her gang were there and so was my group. Sun and his guys were there too. Nora was smiling and was standing in the middle of the circle that everyone had made and Jaune and Phyrrha dragged me towards the middle and stood next to Nora.

"Kiss, guys, KISS," cheered everyone. I blushed but Nora just pecked me on the cheek. There was a small boo but then there was a small party. It went late to night but at mid-night, the night watcher just happened to notice all the ruckus from the room.

"What is- oh!" he said but then he realised what was going on. He patted my shoulder and said, "Good luck my man."

We all laughed except for me and the watchman ended up joining the party. Neighbouring dorm people joined as well. I chuckled and wished that the day would continue. If it weren't for that date, this probably wouldn't have happened.

"So, Ren."

"Yes?" I replied.

"You wanna go on a date this weekend?" she asked. If it was another session of sky diving and bungee jumping, then no thank you.

"Uh…" I wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't worry, it'll be normal, we won't be sky diving and bungee jumping!" she said. I sighed.

"Why not?" I finally said.

When the weekend came, we arrived at a large open space.

"What is this?" I asked. In the distance there is a large plume of smoke and then a large white rocket shot into the sky.

"We're going to space!"

What.

**Sorry, but that's where the one shot ends! It turned out better than I thought XD Oh yeah, Skye I hope you enjoyed it! If you are wondering about the friendship of me and Skye, she is my best friend and the one who ended up making me write and then creating 'Zaira Swift' and then me helping her create 'Skye Air.'**

**Thankyou for reading!**


End file.
